BeyondMiracle Wiki
Year 2050, it was just past the New Year, and the world has ended terribly after several battles with the issues that the people could not handle or solve since 2015 – the millennium goals. Stranded on a barren land are a handful of survivors, and within them, stood a man that weeps silently in a corner to the horror that just occurred not long ago. “''If all could restart again… if there’s just one ray of hope to restart everything again, let us go back to the time before the trouble began and rewrite the page. Rewrite it once more, with everyone!” Here comes a tiny robot that slips in front of him, and he peeks up to see what it was and the robot speaks, “''Then, let’s do it!” Its little hand touches the man’s feet and a giant warp gate appears from the sky and swallows them both into it. The man and the robot fell in deep, being push and flush in this thicken-colored dimension as though there is no end to this eternal tunnel and the man slowly loses his sights. As the man slowly regains his consciousness, he hears the wind, softly flowing past his face. He smells something that is never like before, something sweet, something amazing. In his mind, he thinks, “''Ah, how nice if the world could just be like this and I will never need to open my eyes. This is so comfortable.''” A small hand flies by immediately and lands a direct hit on the cheek of the man’s face and does several combo attacks on it, creating a 100-hits combo. “Grahh! That hurts!” The man stands up immediately. To his astonishment as his eyes open up, he sees a world totally different from before. It was not destroyed, neither was it turned upside-down. It was beautiful, just weird. “Human,” the robot speaks, “it’s time to show your stuffs! It’s time to save mother! In front of you is Mother, the place where you are from. Now, you’re in our lab, lab of Eden. Mother is Eden, Eden is Mother and she is being attacked even after that blast. Mother is still hanging on, so, hurry up! I’ll help you too together with the rest in here!” And so, the story begins and you, as the one who was picked up by the tiny robot needs to save Eden from the various mobs that keep entering her. Prevent the uneducated kids from entering her by allocating them to schools. Kill up all those disease and bring the sick to the hospital. Once in a while, Super Saiyan you trump guy will appear in the lab and helps you to clear up the place so you will have more free space to keep the people that are flowing in until Eden heals up and so many tasks to do! The various people in the lab, including the robot, will help you with building the structures, upgrading them and informing you of the current status. So hurry up now! Eden needs you! Team Members Latest activity Category:Browse